


Geralt, Alone

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [61]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Personal Challenge, Prompt Fic, Prompt: skull, day three, monster hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: What the title says Geralt it alone and hunting a creature.
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 3





	Geralt, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skull

Geralt knows something is up with this cave, he just can’t place his finger on it.

As he takes a step deeper into the inky darkness, he hopes what he’s stepping on is gravel but knows that not to be true because with his enhanced eyesight he can see bones littering the floor. 

Geralt is not perturbed by the fact that there are bones everywhere, it’s normal for any if not most monster’s lair but is bothered by the fact that the skulls have flowers growing out of them. 

And Geralt does not know of any creature dead or alive that can make flowers bloom from bone

Jaskier would find that either fascinating or scary that Geralt doesn’t know what type of creature he’s hunting. Jaskier would probably make it into a song if he were here.

As he steps yet further into the cave Geralt puts Jaskier out of his mind and focuses on the task at hand.


End file.
